A New Danger
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: It has been some time since Overwatch had last seen Talon. They believe that it's all over but when a new enemy rises up trying to take out both Overwatch AND Talon, both teams must team up along with some new Overwatch recruits to take down this enemy. Will they succeed or will they all fall prey to the hands of evil? [GenjixMercy] [TracerxEmilyxOC] [ReaperxOC] Slight [DVAxOC]
1. Prologue

**A.N: Yo what's up everyone and I am here with another new fanfic for the game "Overwatch"! Now I have just started playing this game and let me just tell you...I LOVE IT! So I think it's only fitting that I write a fanfic for it! This is my first fanfic for this fandom so please be nice. I do not own Overwatch or it's characters I only own my characters and the story. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 _I thought it was over...After our last brutal encounter with the terrorist organization, Talon, the world had been completely at peace. My fellow heroes and I had restored balance once again…_

 _After that the world didn't need us again, things were back to the way they were before. We all went our separate ways once again and it seemed that it was all over...But little did we know that a new threat was coming…_

* * *

Winston was sitting at his desk eating bananas dipped in peanut butter enjoying the peace of his dark empty lab. It was so quiet. He then looked over to the pictures of his friends that he had collected over the years. He hated to admit it, but as much as he loved having around the people that made him feel less alone, it was nice to have his home quiet every once in awhile.

But the peace was instantly interrupted by the the sound of his computer, Athena, beeping loudly. This sudden action confused the full grown gorilla. Intrigued he tossed his banana peel aside, "Athena, What's going on?" He asked urgently,

"My sources detect a slight disturbance just off the coast of Ireland and moving inland towards Britain." Athena replied, she then switched her screen over to show a map of the United Kingdom and a pulsing red dot heading towards Britain. Winston just rubbed his chin in thought. "Hm...What do we know about this threat?" He asked, "All I know is that it is a little faster and coming our way. Other than that, I have been able to find no information on this strange disturbance." Athena replied,

"A disturbance that we don't know anything about...If it is a threat, then we're going to need to be ready for them. Athena, call up those new recruits that we found! And summon all Overwatch..." Winston commanded,

* * *

 **And there's the prologue. Sorry it's short but the new chapter will be up soon and it will be much longer I can promise you that ;) Okay guys, until the next chapter, bye! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: New Recruits

**A.N: Hello everybody! Welcome back to the story! ^^ In this chapter we're going to see the entire team of Overwatch reassemble. Yay!**

* * *

Tracer was running on her treadmill as part of her daily exercise. She was running at her fastest speed and all the while listening to some songs from a new British band.

" _I'm gonna love you-ou forever! Oh yes I'm gonna love you-ou forever baby!"_ Tracer sang as she ran, suddenly her communicator went off and she looked at it to see a contact signal.

"Winston needs me? Don't worry old friend! I'm coming!" She yelled heroically, but she was so off guard that she forgot that she was running on the treadmill and let out a squeak as she tripped and was tossed off of it landing hard on her rear.

* * *

Junkrat and Roadhog were speeding out in the middle of nowhere as two cop cars were chasing them for they had robbed a casino.

"Whoo hoo!" Junkrat shrieked out the window of their car, enjoying the wind blow quick by his face. He stuck his head back in the car as the cops began shooting at them. Unfortunately for the cops the car itself wasn't taking much affect to their shots. Suddenly the same contact signal Tracer got came up on their car radio.

"Bloody hell, looks like Winston needs our help…" Junkrat said looking to roadhog, the deranged looking thief put his foot on the gas pedal. "Let's get out of here!" He said, Roadhog just snorted in response. "Right." He said, Junkrat then floored it and the car sped off losing the cops in a matter of seconds.

* * *

McCree was sitting drunk in a crowded bar surrounded by other drunk people who were listening to him tell a tale of one of his many battles.

"So then I said, 'It's high noon…'." McCree told them, everyone in response just laughed at his signature catchphrase. As they did this he took another swig of his fifth drink. Then his communicator went off and he saw that it was from Winston.

"Sorry partners, I gotta hightail it out of here." He said, he slapped the money on the table to pay for his drinks and left the bar.

* * *

DVA was fighting in a simulator suit. Since she was a professional gamer and an even better fighter, a video game company offered her to test out the newest motion sensor simulation game that they had created. She, being the hardcore gamer that she was, eagerly accepted the offer.

She threw a few punches and kicked and was currently beating the game faster than anyone else they had try the game before her.

"Haha! Take that you bunch of noobs!" She yelled tauntingly, but then she got the exact same call as the others.

"Holy cow! Winston needs my help! Gotta go!" She yelled, she quickly stripped of her motion sensor suit revealing her normal clothes and ran out of the building and summoned her mech.

* * *

Zenyatta was meditating when he got the signal. The robot sighed, "Here we go again."

* * *

Winston was still in his lab sitting at his desk waiting for everyone to show up.

"They should've been here by now…" He said to himself, "Athena, are you sure you've contacted everyone?" He asked, "I have contacted every member of Overwatch." Athena replied, the gorilla sighed. "Then where are they?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Winston went to answer it. He cautiously approached the door and grabbed a nearby lamp for good measure. He opened the door to reveal Tracer now dressed in her suit and goggles smiling at the sight of her friend.

" 'Ello Winston! I came as soon as I got the call!" She winked, the gorilla scientist smiled relieved at the sight of his old friend. "Glad you're here, Tracer." He said, "Would you say that your.. _bananas_ to see me?" She said, she then proceeded to laugh at her joke as Winston's happy look instantly switched to a bored and unamused one. "Just come in." He said in a deadpanned voice, he opened the door wider and she entered.

"So why'd you call me here, buddy?" She asked,

"I'll explain soon. But first we gotta wait for everyone else." He explained to her, they then went down to his lab where they both sat down.

"Hello Athena." Tracer kindly waved to the computer, "Hello Tracer." Athena replied,

"So when are the others going to get here?" Tracer asked,

"They should get here soon." Winston replied, "I called them right after I called you." Just then there was a knock at the door again and Winston went to answer it again. This time it was McCree.

"McCree!" Winston said happily, "Howdy." McCree greeted him tipping his hat, "Come in." Winston said to him, everyone else showed up not so long after and finally everyone was there.

"What's this about, Winston?" Mercy asked, "Yeah Winston, why did you call us here?" Mei asked,

Winston sighed, "Well first things first, we have some new recruits." He said,

Everyone was baffled by this, "New recruits?" Roadhog said tilting his head confused,

"Yes. According to my knowledge, they have just arrived. I want you all to welcome them and treat them as you treat each other." Winston told them, no one said anything until Tracer spoke up.

"Alright luv! Bring them in!" She said smiling,

Winston gave a nod and opened the double doors and out came a woman in a dark blue suit with an aqua colored gloves, belt and boots. She had long pink hair and on her face she sported a dark blue mask that matched her suit. She bore a black machine gun.

"This is Peyton Park. But you will address her as Screech." He said, "Why 'Screech'?" Lucio asked scratching his head, Screech just walked over to him and opened her mouth wide and let out an earsplitting shriek startling Lucio and causing all of the other Overwatch members to plug their ears.

When she stopped shrieking she stepped back with a proud smile on her face. Lucio was temporarily paralyzed in fear.

"Oh, that's why." Lucio said still in shock, Screech just smiled sincerely and shook his hand. "Nice to be on the team." She said kindly, she then danced off to go stand with the others. Everyone else was surprised as well but after a minute warmly welcomed her to the group.

Then the next person came out. He was a boy with brown hair with the bangs brushed over his eyes. He wore a dark blue suit and mask as well as Screech did with a white belt and gloves and dark green boots. He smiled smugly at the group as they gawked at him.

"This is Wyatt Carter, but you will call him Chip." Winston introduced, "Yep, that's my name. Don't wear it out." Chip said as he held up his gun and everyone started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked raising an eyebrow, Junkrat laughed like a maniac and pointed at him. "Your...Your gun is PURPLE!"

It was true, the gun in Chip's hand had a dark purple barrel and a lighter purple trigger and ammo clip at the top.

Chip looked at his gun and narrowed his eyes at Junkrat. "Seriously!? It's just a color!" He whined, "Junkrat. That's enough!" Winston said sternly, Junkrat and everyone else shut up then as Chip came over and joined them.

Next up was a tall buff guy in a green shirt and camo pants. His skin was tan and he had black hair. He had a white and green colored gadget attached to his left wrist.

"This is Lucas Smith but he also goes by Dyno."

"Short for Dynomite." Dyno explained, he then walked over and joined them.

Then the final new recruit came floating out. She had pale light purple-ish blue skin and icy blue eyes wearing a long white and gold dress. She looked beaten up. Her hair was messed up, her dress was ripped up, and on her face were a couple scratches and she had a black eye where her left eye was.

"And finally...We have Luna Hope. She's a ghost. She goes by the name Whisper." Winston said, the gang was speechless by this new recruit. She was a ghost! They also wondered where she got those cuts and black eye from. But they didn't want to be rude.

"Hi." DVA waved trying to be nice, Whisper didn't reply but instead just looked at everyone with her sad blue eyes. Tracer then smiled and spoke up.

"Aww she's probably shy guys...Don't be frightened, luv! You can talk to us." She said encouragingly, Whisper just looked at her sadly still not saying anything.

"What's wrong with her? Can she not speak or something?" McCree asked, in response Whisper sadly looked down at the floor. Everyone had her answer.

"You mean you can't speak?" McCree said, Whisper looked up at them again and slowly shook her head. "She can't fully talk. She can only speak in a faint whisper...thereby her name." Winston cut in, "She prefers to be silent."

"...Oh." McCree replied, Whisper then moved past Tracer and joined the others.

"Okay, now that introductions are out of the way, it's time for the other reason I called you all here…" Winston told them, he then sat back down at his desk and started typing on the computer. The screen showed the map of the United Kingdom with the pulsing red dot again only this time the dot was a little bit closer.

"We have detected a small disturbance heading towards Britain." He explained, everyone was now extremely attentive to what Winston told them. "Is it Talon?" Symmetra asked, "Yeah, we haven't seen those creeps in a while." Soldier 76 added, "If it is Talon we'll beat them again!" Pharrah said triumphantly,

"We don't know what it is, but we need to be ready for them…" Winston replied, he then looked to the four new recruits. "That's why I need you four to start training…I will assign you each a member of Overwatch to help you train. "Dyno, you'll be training with Junkrat and Roadhog. Whisper, you'll go with Zenyatta. Chip, you're with , and finally Screech will go with Tracer." Winston finished, Lucio snickered as he elbowed Junkrat. "I feel sorry for Tracer, she has to be with the loud mouth." He joked, the two of them proceeded to laugh under their breath while Screech just folded her arms across her chest and humphed offended.

"The rest of you will go train on your own." Winston said,

* * *

"Okay, welcome to the team, Chip!" DVA said kindly, "My name is Hanna but you can call me DVA." She stuck out her hand and he shook it. "Nice to meet you, ." He told her, he then looked around the training area. "So, shall we get to training?" He asked, "Absolutely!" nodded, "Athena, send in the practice droids." She said to the computer, Athena just beeped, "Sending in droids." She replied, just then a whole fleet of training droids came into the training area.

DVA then summoned her mech and hopped inside. "It's very simple, all you have to do is shoot the targets. Watch me." She instantly grabbed the controls to her mech and pressed the buttons to demolish every single robot which left Chip in complete awe. DVA then landed. "Now it's your turn." She told him, he immediately grew a smile on his face as the bots were reset and jumped into position. He raised his purple gun and fired powerful shots at all the training bots. Each bullet he shot out of his gun was huge and were surrounded by fire. In his first few shots, Chip managed to nearly hit the bullseyes without any trouble. DVA was very intrigued about his weapon and how both he and the weapon itself were able to carry and fire such powerful ammunition. But the fascination didn't last long for the purple gun began shooting out of control and Chip was now struggling to shut it down although it was obviously no use. The bullets fired everywhere as quickly ducked behind her mech for cover waiting for the gun to run out of ammo.

When the gun fires finally died down, DVA shakily came out from behind her mech to see the training room completely shot up. There were bullet holes in the walls, all of the training bots were destroyed, and Athena's screen was cracked badly.

The young gamer looked to Chip wide eyed as he was shaken up himself.

"How...How was that?" He asked, DVA who was also still in shock just shook her head to snap out of it and replied with an awkward smile, "Uh...let's take a break."

* * *

Junkrat, Roadhog, and Dyno were in another one of the training rooms getting ready to practice as well.

"Okay Dyno, from what Winston told us your weapon launches grenades. Show us what 'ya got, mate!" Junkrat told him,

Dyno gave a nod and then launched a powerful grenade at the training bot and blew it to smithereens. Junkrat and Roadhog were now in shock their mouths open agape.

Dyno turned to them. "How was that?" He asked, "That..was..TOTALLY WICKED!" Junkrat exclaimed happily, he then wrapped an arm around Dyno's shoulder. "Mate, you should totally come robbing with us sometime. We could use someone with your weaponry on our team." He told him, Roadhog just snorted in agreement. Dyno just gave the dynamic duo an odd look before replying, "...Yeah, okay."

Suddenly Symmetra entered the room. She was brushing off her blue skirt for she had just finished training as well.

"Hey guys." She smiled walking in, "Oh! Uh...H..Hi Symmetra…" Junkrat said laughing nervously, the gorgeous architect just smiled warmly at him and continued, "Winston just wanted me to tell you, that it was time for breaks."

"Oh well then, tell him we'll be right there." He replied, Symmetra gave a nod and then left the room as they followed.

* * *

The next morning Tracer walked into the kitchen looking exhausted and sat down at the table along with Junkrat, Roadhog, DVA, and Zenyatta. Tracer yawned and everyone looked at her surprised. "So, how was training Tracer?" Junkrat asked tauntingly. Tracer then looked up and replied, "Exhausting...This is how it went down…"

* * *

 _Tracer and Screech were in their training room both ready to train._

" _Alright! Ready to train, Screech?" Tracer asked her partner kindly, the pink-haired woman just smiled and replied, "Ready as I'll ever be." Tracer smiled and gave a nod as she summoned the training bots and Tracer got into position ready to fight._

 _All bots headed in Tracer's direction but the ex British pilot was unafraid. She looked to Screech. "Watch and learn." Was all she said, she turned and ran towards the back wall and then jumped up and did a flip high over the bots' heads and fired shot upside down and struck them all in their heads. She landed on her feet perfectly but then noticed more were coming towards her. She then used her teleportation as she zipped around the room the bots constantly changing directions every time she'd teleport. Screech just watched in amazement as she dodged all the bots and shot at them and once again managed to hit them all. She looked to Screech and smiled. "Alright, your turn, Luv."_

 _Screech just nodded and then more training bots were sent out for her turn. She held up her glove and zapped the bots with an electric beam and stunned some of the bots. She then turned to the ones she didn't stun and began to sing a lovely tune causing them to lower their defenses. They drew closer to her as she continued to sing her pretty tune and when they were close enough, she let out her loud scream. In response all of the training bots began to shake and disassembled themselves. Screech smiled and looked to Tracer who was quite surprised and impressed._

" _How was that?" She asked, Tracer just blinked and replied, "Very good! But...maybe lower your voice just a teeny bit?" She said pinching her fingers with a weak smile. Screech's smile faded and she just replied, "...Oh...okay uh...let's get back to training…" Then the two proceeded to train._

* * *

"We were training all night and we didn't make much progress...and...now I feel like she doesn't particularly like me…"

"Wait what? Am I hearing this correct or are my ears still ringing from the fireworks that I just set off out back this morning?" Junkrat asked sticking his finger in his ear as if to clear it, "How could she not like you? You're Tracer! Everybody likes you!" The British woman just sighed. "I don't know, how was training with Chip, DVA?" The young gamer just replied, "Uh...He's not that bad, every hero starts somewhere. He definitely has some ways to go but it probably won't be long." Tracer then sighed again and looked to the others. "I'm assuming that your training sessions were troublesome too?" The rest of them looked at each other awkwardly and started to laugh. Tracer looked at the others confused and asked, "What's so funny?" "Nah! Working with Dyno was a blast….Get it?...No? Whatever." Then Zenyatta looked at Tracer and replied, "It was very peaceful to work with Whisper. She was too shy and nervous to start training so I talked to her a bit which made her feel better coupled with a little meditation. She should be able to start training soon." Tracer tucked her head into her arms which were folded on the table as everyone else left the room.

* * *

 **Awww poor Tracer! So yeah it looks like the threat is getting closer...Is it Talon? Or is it something else? Will the new recruits adapt to being members of Overwatch? Will the Overwatch members be able to adapt with these new recruits? Find out in the next chapter! Bye! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Tension

**A.N: Hello everyone, here I am again! Okay so in the last chapter our heroes met the new recruits and got to training them. But the threat appears to be getting closer. What is it? Find out now! By the way, so there's no confusion, DVA and Mercy are mother and daughter in this, I know some people don't think they are but I do so yeah :) Also, I'd like to thank the people that have reviewed the story thus far. Thank you ^^ Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Not far outside the city, there were flashes of green light. It managed to confuse some of the city people, but most of them just ignored it. However, it managed to grab the attention of a certain group of people.

At the headquarters of Talon, Reaper watched the flashes upon his monitor. This strange behavior both confused and intrigued him. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone struggling with someone in the background. He looked back to see Sombra playing a videogame and her character had just died.

"Man, this video game is garbage! I've played this final level over and over again for about a dozen times and I keep on dying!" She whined,

Reaper rolled his eyes under his mask and let out a sigh as he looked back to the monitor displaying the green flashes. "What is this strange behavior?" He asked, "I have never seen this kind of thing happen before…" Meanwhile Sombra was playing the level again until she remembered what her powers were. She used her hacking powers to hack into the game and in a split second she managed to find the codes needed to beat the level. A devious smile came upon her lips. "Haha, excelente." She chuckled to herself,

Reaper continued to struggle with the question of who was causing this disturbance. Then his mind instantly went to Overwatch. His worst enemy, how he hated them, they defeated him and his agents numerous times before, they turned his friends against him. He just wanted them to die. "Hmm...maybe it's them that's causing this odd behavior…" He said, but then his mind instantly shook the thought. "No, it couldn't be. But if it isn't them, then who's doing this?"

Sombra then beat the level as the monitor in front of her displayed flashing red letters that spelled "Winner". She turned in her beanbag chair to look at her master. "Reaper, mi amigo, I wouldn't worry too much about it. It can't be Overwatch, we haven't gotten anything from them in a while anyway. So I suggest we don't worry about it." She then stood up, "Man, beating this game has made me muy hambriento. How about I order us some pizza?" She asked, Reaper just rolled his eyes again, he didn't know what it could've been coming from. Sighing he pressed a red button.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Widowmaker. Her bluish purple skin and emotionless scowl could pierce through even the bravest and most strong-willed people.

"Reaper...You wanted to see me?" She said,

"Hello Amèlie…" Reaper said not turning to face her, Widowmaker then looked over to see Sombra.

The Hispanic woman just smiled at Widowmaker. "Hola Widowmaker." She said, Widowmaker didn't smile back, she just gave a nod and said, "Bonjour Sombra…"

Reaper then stood from his seat. "Widowmaker, I have called you here on account of some strange activity that we have detected outside of London. I want you to go and find out what it is. If it's a threat, shut it down."

Widowmaker nodded, "Oui monsieur." She then turned to leave, suddenly Sombra spoke up, "Hey wait a minute! Can I come?" She asked, Widowmaker looked at her odd. She preferred to work alone. She looked to Reaper waiting for what he had to say on this.

"Okay, Widowmaker you'll be taking Sombra." He replied, "Muy bien!" Sombra said happily, "I've been waiting for some action to happen!" She then playfully punched Widowmaker's arm and ran out of the room. "Vamos amiga!" She yelled, Widowmaker just rolled her eyes annoyed with Sombra's energetic nature and began to follow not too far behind behind her.

* * *

Back at Overwatch, the members and the new recruits were already halfway through day two of their training. The new recruits were making more progress but were still far from becoming their top agents.

Mercy was in the base lab experimenting with some different herbs and fluids to see if they will make something. Her current goal was to create the ultimate cure, a cure that would heal any injury or illness. She felt like she was getting close to a breakthrough. She poured a bit of a glowing orange liquid into a beaker full of green liquid. It made the fluids turn a light brown and also created a puff of smoke. The Swiss doctor coughed a bit waving it off but then instantly returned to her work. She grabbed another beaker filled with a yellow liquid and managed to get some into an eyedropper. She approached her mystery concoction with caution and with a shaking hand aimed the eyedropper over the beaker. "Easy...easy…" She told herself, she then squirted three drops into the beaker which resulted in the beaker suddenly exploding sending Mercy flying back onto her butt and the contents of the beaker splattered all over her goggles and lab coat. She lifted her messy goggles from her eyes and groaned at the mess she made.

"Ugh! Verdammt! What is that final element that I'm missing!? I have tried everything in my lab and nothing seems to work!" She complained to herself, she sighed as she picked herself up and began to clean up the mess. Hopefully she would find that last component tomorrow. As she was cleaning she managed to slip on a clean lab coat and goggles and tossed the stained ones into the bins of contaminated lab equipment that had to be cleaned. As she scrubbed the stained counter, the doors to the lab opened and in came DVA with a large bruise on her cheek.

"Hey mom." She said, Mercy turned at the sound of her daughter's voice, "Hey Hana-." She stopped abruptly at the sight of the huge bruise on her daughter's cheek. "Whoa, what happened sweetie?" She asked, "Eh, practicing with Chip was a struggle yet again. He's still having trouble getting used to his weaponry." She explained, Mercy smiled and gestured to the set of counters by the door and DVA sat down on the counter as Mercy dug through the cupboards looking for the tools she would need to fix her DVA's bruise.

"Chip didn't hit the target?" Mercy asked her as she continued her search, "No, he hit it, the problem is that he hit the target so hard that he made the training robot shatter into many pieces and one of those pieces accidentally hit me in the face." DVA explained, finally Mercy stuck her head out of the cupboards carrying disinfectant and bandages. She poured a bit of the disinfectant on a cloth and gently dabbed it on her daughter's cheek.

"Ow! Mom!" She whined, "What? It means it's working." Mercy replied with a smile, suddenly the doors opened again only this time it was Genji that entered.

"Doctor Ziegler." He spoke up, Mercy and looked to him, "Genji." Mercy said, a light blush spread across her face as she rubbed the back of her neck. "What-what brings you here?" She asked, "I am experiencing some trouble with my suit." She nodded, "O-Oh, Ja, of course." She placed the bandage on DVA's cheek. The gaming prodigy hopped down from the counter and passed Genji giving him an odd look. The cyborg then approached Mercy causing her blush to deepen slightly.

"Okay, what seems to be the trouble?" She asked, "Well, lately my suits been acting up, it will sometimes rattle after a fight, also my breathers are malfunctioning a little making it slightly harder to breathe. It may not be serious but I just wanted to make sure." He explained to her, Mercy nodded, "Okay uh..go lie down on the table and I'll check you out." She said, Genji did as he was told and laid down on the operating table in the center of the room and Mercy grabbed some of her more advanced medical tools.

She put on some special goggles and used a screwdriver looking tool to open the chest Genji's suit. She put the goggles over her eyes and began to examine him over.

As she looked at him they didn't say anything, after a few minutes the silence became to unsettling for the both of them, but neither of the knew what to really say. Until Genji finally spoke up.

"So uh, what's wrong with me, Doctor?" He asked, Mercy lifted her goggles and closed the chest of his suit. "Your suit is only settling a bit…You should be fine with that..." She then opened his mask to reveal Genji's messy dyed green hair and scarred face. He just shot her a smile as she blushed again. "Okay, now let's check your breathers…" She said nervously, she then got to work checking his breathers. It didn't take long for her to find the problem.

"Aha! Here's the problem!" She said smiling, "You're breathers are worn down. Here, I'll install new ones, it won't take long." Mercy instructed him, she then went to her box full of spare parts and looked for the spare breathers. While she did this Genji just stared up at the ceiling.

"Thank you, Doctor...Even after all these years I still have trouble being familiar with my uh..body." He told her laughing a bit nervously,

Mercy fetched the spare breathers from out of the box and walked back over to the operating table. She hesitated, "Genji, before I do this I want to warn you, when I take you breathers out you will temporarily be unable to breathe. I want you to brace yourself." The ninja cyborg didn't say anything and just gave her a nod. She then pulled out the old breathers while he lost his breath. Not waiting one second Mercy hastily pushed the new breathers into his suit near his face and he breathed in a huge gasp of air. Mercy then put his mask back on and the green light of the eyes on the mask lit up. Genji got up from the table and gave her a nod again. "Thank you Doctor Ziegler…" He said giving her a karate bow, Mercy smiled and blushed a little. "N-No problem, Genji...but...you can call me Angela…" She told him, Genji didn't reply for a minute, then he finally spoke again.

"Okay...Angela…" She didn't notice but as he said this he winked at her under his mask. Then without saying anything else, he left the room.

* * *

Winston was on the computer still looking the threat over when Ana entered with Pharah.

"Ana, Pharah…" Was all Winston said, "How well are the other training?" He asked, "They act as if it were only yesterday that they stopped fighting…" Ana said with a smile, "Yes, justice will most certainly rain from above once more." Pharah happily reported with her signature catchphrase, "Good. We must be ready." Winston replied,

* * *

Widowmaker and Sombra were now in the British countryside. Dark clouds were rolling in and there was a slightly strong breeze going.

"So uh, where exactly are we going?" Sombra asked Widowmaker as they walked down a long dirt path,

"We are going where the lights were coming from." Widowmaker replied, "And how do we know where they came from?" The Hispanic woman asked shrugging, "Reaper managed to track down the coordinates of the lights." Widowmaker replied,

Eventually they reached the destination only to find it was completely abandoned, both Talon members were confused. "Huh? There's nothing here." Sombra said, "Was it just nothing?" She asked, then something suddenly caught Widowmaker's eye. Not far from them there were footprints. She ran over to them and then noticed that there were more. She walked over to get a closer look at the others, they were everywhere. Then she saw something shiny laying in one of the footprints. She knelt down and picked up what it was that she found. It was a shiny gold medallion, it looked new and only slightly dirty and engraved on it was a sword and shield. The French assassin just stared at the strange object in wonder and Sombra walked over and knelt down next to her. "What is that?" She asked, for once, Widomaker was slightly taken aback. "I...don't know, Sombra…" She replied, suddenly they were startled by a loud boom that sounded off in the distance. They looked behind them for that was the direction in which the boom came from. It was near the city.

* * *

Downtown London was bustling with people running around bumping into one another trying to get where they needed to go. Some people were entering buildings while others were trying to make it to the double decker buses. Big Ben chimed five times to signify that it was now five O'clock.

Emily, Tracer's girlfriend, was in her and Tracer's flat enjoying a hot cup of tea while listening to some classical music. It was quiet without her energetic beau there.

The British redhead sighed enjoying the peace but was startled when she heard a loud crash outside. She ran out to the balcony to witness a horrible sight. Cars were being flipped over and tossed into windows of buildings and people who were screaming and running for cover were getting shot down with green lasers. But what scared her even more were the people who were causing all this. They wore blue and black suits with large dark grey helmets, as they caused all this chaos and destruction they seemed to show no remorse for their actions. She gasped as she ran back into the apartment. "What's going on!?" She asked herself aloud, "I wish Lena was here." Then she instantly thought of Tracer. "That's it! Lena! She and the others can help for sure! Not waiting another minute she grabbed the communicator that Tracer had given her in case she wanted to contact her and called her.

Back at the headquarters, everyone was sitting around. It was break time again.

"So then I said to the thug, 'Looks like you've gotten yourself in a sticky situation!'!" Tracer said finishing up her story with a joke, she then slapped her knee and began to laugh while everyone else didn't laugh. Suddenly her communicator went off. The ex pilot answered the call. "Hello?" She said,

"Lena!? It's Em!" Emily replied in a panic, Tracer was confused. Emily had never called her with the communicator before. And with the way she was talking it sounded like she was in trouble. She suddenly grew concerned as well. "Em? Why are you calling? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" She asked,

"Don't worry, Lena. I'm fine, but it's London! It's under attack!" Emily yelled,

"What!? What's going on!?" Tracer asked now horrified, "People are getting shot down and buildings are getting smashed into!" Emily told her, the British redhead then jumped back and screamed when something shot the glass door to their balcony and shattered it.

"Don't worry Em! We're coming!" Tracer assured her girlfriend, she then hung up and turned to everyone else who were staring at her wondering why Emily called her. "London's under attack." She said, "What!? Is it Talon!?" Winston asked her, "Don't know, but I have my suspicions…" Tracer replied,

"Everyone! We must go! Now!" Winston ordered, "What about us!?" Screech asked for herself and ther other new recruits. The gorilla looked to them. "I'm afraid you four must stay here...you are not strong enough yet…" "Yes sir." Dyno said obediently.

Downtown London was still under attack. Buildings were still getting wrecked and the people were still getting shot down. But the large army of unknown people causing the chaos stopped upon seeing the arrival of all of overwatch.

"Cheers Luv! The Cavalry's Here!" Tracer said cheerfully, then all of Overwatch split up and began to fight off the people terrorizing London.

Winston went on his rampage and knocked down the enemies coming at him while DVA shot enemies down with her mech.

Tracer was running from the people chasing her, it wasn't long until they had her cornered. But before they could get her, Tracer instantly used her blink powers to teleport. The men looked on with confusion until they heard a whistle. They looked to their left to see that she had teleported not so far away from them. "Over here, luvs!" She called out insulting them, they ran towards her only for her to teleport again. This time she was even farther away. She tauntingly waved and laughed which resulted in them now charging towards her faster than before ready to kill her and put an end to her insults. Once again she teleported just before they could reach her and teleported behind them in midair and shot them all down.

Hanzo had his bow and arrow at the ready. The men chasing him were closing in on him. They were about to kill him when Genji jumped in next to his brother.

"You held a party and didn't invite me? I'm hurt." He said teasingly, he then broke out samurai sword and began to slash through the bodies of their assailants as Hanzo began shooting with his bow and arrow.

"Genji…" Hanzo said surprised, he couldn't believe that his brother was helping him, after all that he had done to him, Genji still wanted to help him live.

Genji looked to his brother. "Looks like you finally chose a side after all, huh brother?" He said playfully, Hanzo could tell that his brother was smiling mischievous under his mask. The ex-assassin just smiled back and replied, "I guess I have...Let's fight this together...brother…" Genji nodded and they continued to fight.

After a while of fighting eventually Overwatch had defeated the people that threatened them. They managed to kill some while others ran off in fear. The whole team regrouped.

"Lena! Lena!" A voice yelled out, Tracer turned to see Emily running towards them. She tackled Tracer in a hug neither not wanting to let go of one another.

"Em!" Tracer said relieved, "Thank god you're alright…" Then with no shame they kissed in front of the others, but they didn't mind, it was nice to see two lovers reunited. As they broke apart a certain thought crossed Tracer's mind.

"Where are they!? Where's Talon!?" She yelled almost demandingly, then, as if on cue, the entire team of Talon showed up.

"Prepare to die!" Reaper yelled pulling his guns out, "We knew it was you!" Sombra accused them, Widowmaker lifted her sniper rifle and looked through the eyepiece.

" _We_ didn't do all this! It was _**you**_!" Hanzo retaliated, in addition to his brother's rebuttal, Genji got out his shurikens ready to attack.

"Ha! Of course you would see all this damage and instantly blame it on us! Typical…" Reaper replied offended. Before anyone could say anything else, a bright yellow flare flew up high above their heads. Both groups looked to where the flare came from to see a tall figure standing atop one of the buildings. They wore a long hooded cloak just like Reaper's only theirs was black and blue matching the uniform of the army that attacked the city. On his chest was a silver medallion that had a sword and shield on it. Windowmaker gasped and pulled out the one she found, they were exactly identical.

"Cower before me and my army you fools!" The stranger yelled, it was obvious that it was a 'he', everyone just stared at him in shock.

"Wait, _**YOU**_ were the one that caused all this!?" Soldier 76 said raising his voice,

"That's right! Today's attack was just the beginning! Tomorrow I will destroy Overwatch **AND** Talon! Mark my words!" Then in a flash of light, he vanished. Everyone was baffled by this.

"Who was that!?" Lucio asked, "Bloody hell! I've never seen him before, mate." Junkrat said to him,

Winston then looked to Talon who had the same reaction as they did. He approached them. What Winston did next shocked everyone. "...Come...we must get back to headquarters..." He said, then without argument everyone followed him back to Overwatch headquarters.

* * *

 **Well there's chapter 2! So the new threat has arrived, who are they? And what will happen back at headquarters? Find out in the next chapter! Bye! ;D**


End file.
